


dream smp season one finale but its just me bitching about wilbur dying

by wooteena



Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooteena/pseuds/wooteena
Summary: “For the animatic,” Wilbur says, signing his deal with Dream. Its all for theatrics, after all. It doesn’t really matter.
Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dream smp season one finale but its just me bitching about wilbur dying

**Author's Note:**

> whiny bitch wooteena here to say: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE TOMMY STREAMED TODAY. ghost!wilbur wasnt really a thing yet :)

“For the animatic,” Wilbur says, signing his deal with Dream. Its all for theatrics, after all. It doesn’t really matter.

“For the animatic,” Wilbur justifys, silencing his friends to let him speak. They don’t really care, after all. Its just for the animatic.

“For the animatic,” Wilbur tells himself, writing betrayal after betrayal into a story he can mould within his fingers. Its not like they actually want to be in his side, anyway.

“For the animatic,” Wilbur thinks, as he turns away from his father and presses the button that destroys all he’s ever cared about in his own cruel, uncaring server.

“For the animatic,” Wilbur murmers for the last time, with a fatal wound through his heart, as he exits the server for the last time and drifts in the forever nothingness, hoping it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> oke thats it :)) pog


End file.
